Letter Of Love
by Dean.Castiel-Love-Like-Angels
Summary: Castiel decides to pay Dean a visit and finds him asleep at his desk. Upon further exception he finds a note and reads it. Inside the letter there is unexpected confessions, that night more unexpected things happen. Dean/Castiel Yaoi Destiel Gay M/m Slash


A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! This is my second Dean/Castiel fanfic! *Dances around the house while my family stares at me! Thank you for clicking on this and stuff! By the way to any of those wondering I am working on another one! I am almost done with it! I just need to do a little more plot dialogue and stuff and add a sex scene and it will be perfect!

Castiel walks into the apartment at night and sees Dean asleep at the desk, under his arms is a note. Castiel reads it.

"Dean?" Castiel questioned walking around the small motel room. Suddenly, in the corner of his eyes he sees Dean sitting in a chair, his head on top of his arms, which were resting on the desk. Instead of calling his name again Castiel walks over and looks down at Dean. Castiel secretly loved Dean and admires how beautiful he is when he is sleeping. Sometimes he just sits and watches Dean sleep all night and pretends to just get there when Dean wake up.

As Castiel looks down at Dean he notices something underneath Dean's arm, a piece of paper. As much as the angel knows he shouldn't, he slid it from under Dean's arms and begins to read it. Coincidentally it is written to him.

Dear Castiel,

I apologize; you might wonder why I do so I will explain. I haven't told you everything; there is something I am hiding. I love Castiel, Yes I love you. I love how you always know what to say; I love how cute you get when you are offended or how cute you are when you turn your head to the side when you are confused. I love everything about you Castiel, and I would do anything for you. By the time you read this I will be dead… Well not really, I just always wanted to write that in a letter, sorry for worrying you. Any ways, I feel kind of stupid writing this, I'm not actually going to give this to you. Well for whatever it is worth… I love you Castiel.

Love,

Dean Win

Castiel chuckled; Dean must've fallen asleep before he had the chance to write his own name. 

"I love you too Dean" Castiel admitted before kissing Dean's temple. Dean woke up looking groggily at Castiel.

"Wha' did I tell ya' 'bout personal space" Dean slurred still tired. Castiel just smirked before kissing Dean on the lips. They stayed like that for what seemed forever before Castiel broke away, Dean seemed more awake.

"Cas… did you just... kiss me?" Dean questioned, meaning for it to be a rhetorical question but the angel not understanding that answered for him.

"I believe so… Is that a problem? The letter said you loved me! I thought when people love each other they kiss? Am I mistaken, do they not?" Castiel began rambling flustered.

"Cas, calm down… wait you read that!" Dean suddenly shouted looking wide-eyed at Castiel.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry my apologizes! I am so sorry! Sor-" Castiel was interrupted with a kiss. Castiel just moaned in response as Dean slowly and gently maneuvered the both of them to his bed.

"Wait Dean, what about Sam?" Castiel asked suddenly aware that they were not alone. Dean looked over at Sam's bed and saw that it was empty except for a piece of paper, it read: Dean you are so dead it's two in the fucking morning!

"He's gone" Dean replied quickly before furiously kissing the angel again. Dean was straddling Castiel's hip and looked down at him with lustful eyes.

"Dean… what are we doing?" Castiel questioned cocking his head to the side.

"… OH! Right you've never had sex before… we are going to do it" Dean replied suddenly aware that Castiel must've been confused.

"Oh, right! I think I like this sex better than the girl that tried to sex me at the bar" Castiel told Dean. Dean just chuckled at Castiel's misuse of the word sex.

"I'm going to sex you in ways you've never imagined" Dean smirked before crushing their lips together again.

Soon they were both naked (With the exception of socks, Castiel refused to take them off and Dean didn't have the patients to argue).

"You ready?" Dean asked looking down at Castiel. Castiel just nodded and watched intently as Dean licked his fingers.

"This is going to hurt, so just relax" Dean told Castiel. Soon Dean was finished with preparing Castiel.

"You still want to this?" Asked gently, Castiel replied panting;

"Just sex me already!" Castiel cried, the pain in this crotch hurt and he was longing the pleasure that Dean had promised. Dean just chuckled and slowly entered him. Castiel though his head back in pain, his eyes tightly closed. Slowly Dean moved in and out, suddenly Dean did something and Castiel gasped.

It was like nothing Castiel has ever felt before. An explosion of heat and pleasure rolled through out his body like a wave. He made a weird noise that came from deep in his throat. His hips jerked and his eyes seemed to roll upwards.

"Oh Dean" Castiel panted, suddenly Dean pushed into him again and Castiel saw white stars. Soon Dean was thrusting in and out of Castiel, going faster and faster. Castiel couldn't stop the moans that erupted from deep in his throat. All he could manage to say was Dean's name. Waves of heat and pleasure rocked his body, his hips seemed to move on their own and something seemed to build up in the pit of his stomach. Castiel could feel heat build up near his crotch, like something was going to come out. He was about to attempt to ask Dean what was happened but as soon as Dean thrusted once more into him Castiel screamed. He whole body shock and he felt something warm and wet hit his stomach. All the pleasure and heat that built up seemed to explode out of him.

While Castiel was still experiencing his 'high' he felt something warm and wet explode inside of him, along with moans coming from Dean. Soon Dean collapsed next to Castiel, they were both covered in sweat and panting like they ran a marathon.

"That was…. That was…. Incredible" Castiel managed in between pants staring into Dean's eyes.

"I agree, now get some sleep Angel-boy" Dean smirked as he watched Castiel's eyes flutter closed followed by the sound of his breathing evening out.

"I've never sexed like that before" Dean muttered thinking about all the times he has had a one-night stand with woman, none of it was as intense as it was with Castiel.

"I love you Castiel" Dean finally said before falling asleep.

A/N! YAY TO ALL THOSE WHO READ ALL OF THIS YOU GET A PRESENT! I WANT TO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IT I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A GIFT *puts on party hat* OK THE GIFT IS VERY LAME BUT A GIFT NONE THE LESS! I WILL GIVE YOU THE TITLE OF THE STORY I MENTIONED ABOUT IT IS GOING TO BE CALLED *Drum roll* SHUT UP AND SLEEP WITH ME!

Thank you to all of those who read this and thank you to all those who review (please review!).


End file.
